


How I met your mother

by Billie_Tyler (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Billie_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's AU twin tells her daughter about her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met your mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/gifts).



"Tell me about Mommy." The impossible, little child asks, climbing into bed to her usual resting spot beside her other,  _alive_ mother. The woman beside her sighs, pulling her closer, easily wrapping her arm around the girl affectionately, and kissing the top of her fiery orange head. Everyday she grows a little bit, reminding her just that much more that this child, this impossible, wonderful child is the only link to a beautiful, 17 year past that lead up to this point right here.

 

"Your  _mummy_ ," she starts, smiling at a long gone chapter of her past, "was a wonderful, wonderful woman. She was impossibly clever, you could ask her all sorts of things, and she'd know the answers to almost everyone of them. If you asked her the time," Here, she stops to sniff, sending the girl into fits of giggles. "She'd just smell the air, and tell you, _'It's 4:00 o clock!'_ and right she'd be." The little girl looks in awe. "Even without locking at a watch?" She asks, unbelieving. She nodded, and continued on on, taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes as if she could see her in her mind. "But she wasn't only smart. Noo. She was beautiful. She was pretty, and she had a head FULL of red fire hair like yours."


End file.
